1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a recording apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a compact recording apparatus which is portable outdoors has become popular in addition to a stationary recording apparatus which is used indoors. There is a demand for a compact and very portable recording apparatus in order to carry a recording apparatus put in a bag. Accordingly, a miniaturizing method thereof has been studied.
For example, an operation panel having operation buttons arranged thereon or a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD in some cases) for displaying various information items such as menus and errors is configured to adopt a so-called tilt type which can be operated by changing an angle thereof. In a case where the operation panel or the LCD is disposed on an upper surface portion of the recording apparatus, when not in use, the operation panel or the LCD is folded down so as to be integrated with the upper surface. When in use, the operation panel or the LCD is lifted up so as to allow an angle for good operability and visibility. In this manner, the recording apparatus has been miniaturized, and portability thereof has been improved.
JP-A-2013-193346 discloses a printing apparatus in which a display panel 21 is arranged on an upper surface of a printing apparatus 10 so that a tilting angle thereof is changed with respect to the upper surface. When in use, the display panel 21 can be lifted up. When not in use, the display panel 21 can be tilted so as to overlap the upper surface at the same angle.
In an ink jet printer 50 disclosed in JP-A-2009-75516, a liquid crystal display 10 of a tilt type is arranged at a position where the liquid crystal display 10 does not overlap a feeding opening 2 for receiving a recording sheet P.
Here, a supply port 53 for supplying a printing sheet 50 is disposed on the upper surface of the printing apparatus 10 disclosed in JP-A-2013-193346. If the display panel 21 is tilted so as to overlap the upper surface at the same angle, the display panel 21 closes the supply port 53.
Consequently, when a printing sheet 50 is supplied to the supply port 53, that is, when the printing apparatus 10 is used, it is necessary to use the printing apparatus 10 after lifting up the display panel 21.
A printing apparatus which can perform printing on printing sheets having multiple sizes is configured so that a sheet guide for guiding a lateral edge in a width direction of the printing sheets into the supply port is provided, and a user can move the sheet guide depending on the size of the printing sheet. In this case, if the display panel is lifted up, the inside of the supply port is hardly visible when the display panel is viewed from the front. When the user moves the sheet guide, the user needs to operate the printing apparatus by looking into the supply port located on the rear side of the display panel.
On the other hand, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-75516, if the liquid crystal display 10 is arranged so as not to overlap the feeding opening 2, the sheet guide is caused to have better operability which is required for the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-193346. However, the liquid crystal display 10 is arranged so as not to completely overlap the feeding opening 2. Consequently, a size of the apparatus further increases in a depth direction (axial direction of an arrow Y in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2009-75516), as compared to the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-193346 in which the display panel completely closes the supply port.